Blog użytkownika:Koprze/Na serio zabawny i optymistyczny fanfik
Rozdział 1 - zaraza Carlos dogłębnie obserwował swoje odbicie, zastanawiając się, co dokładnie się w jego wyglądzie zmieniło. Wiedział, że nie wyglądał tak jak dawniej, lecz nie wiedział, co dokładnie się stało. Miał takie same włosy, takie same oczy i taki sam kolor skóry. No, tak jakby. Mimo iż nie wprowadzał żadnych zmian to i tak był pewny, że nie był tak atrakcyjny jak był w niedawnej przeszłości. Jedyne co rozumiał to to, że to wina zarazy.. Szaleństwa, czy jakkolwiek ludzie to nazywają. W Dillandzie działy się rzeczy tragiczne. Ich tragizm polegał na braku sposobów rozwiązania problemów. Wszyscy starali się uratować resztki dobroci, lecz zaczyna to wszystko zanikać. Źródło Miłosierdzia już gaśnie, rozdając już resztki na czarną godzinę. Carlos przełknął ślinę. Czuł jakby w jego gardle nie było żadnych płynów, tylko szklane ostrza. Bał się, mimo iż ta zaraza też go dotknęła, nie bał się o siebie. Był przerażony z powodu Kopra. To od niej to coś się zaczęło. I nie wygląda na to, żeby za chwilę przestało. To szaleństwo stało się już rzeką krwi, która wypływa z niej jak reszta starego charakteru. Starej dobroci, starej życzliwości, starej kultury. Teraz z pozostałości Kopra powstawał potwór, który próbował wszystko niszczyć, co widzi na swojej drodze. Był świadomy tego, że to nie jest ona, lecz.. Kim teraz jest, skoro ona stara odeszła? Pustym ciałem? Spojrzał ostatni raz na swoje odbicie i niepewnym krokiem skierował się do sali konferencyjnej. Ostatnio Koper lubiła tam siedzieć i głośno cierpieć. Jego serce waliło jak młot, gdy słyszał trzask szkła. Chciał się wycofać, lecz wiedział, że nie może. Bezszelestnie otworzył drzwi i spojrzał do środka. Z ręki dziewczyny płynęła krew jak mała rzeczka. Przed nią leżało jakieś zdjęcie ze zniszczoną oprawką. Domyślał się, co to było za zdjęcie. W Familii nie działo się zbyt dobrze i to jeden z powodów, dla których traci zmysły. Mimo szlochu, Koper czysto wykrzykiwał groźby, przekleństwa i swoje żale. - WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU?! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?! - Widok łamał serce, lecz przy okazji był żałosny. Miał zbyt mieszane uczucia by zareagować. Tylko się w nią patrzył jak w obraz. Miał wrażenie, że to surrealistyczny obrazek od Dalíego. Lecz była to tylko chora rzeczywistość. Jego wzrok skierował się bardziej na prawo. Pamiętał jak kiedyś były to portrety osób z tejże Familii.. A pod nimi krzesła. Teraz połowa obrazów została zniszczonych przez żal a krzesła leżały jak bezużyteczne graty. - HAHAHA, I WON AFTER ALL! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE, NOT ME! - Teraz Koper zmieniła się w maniakalnie złą wersję siebie. Większość była okropna, ale niektóre bardziej. Zaczęła się śmiać i trząść jak psychopata z dobrych horrorów. Potem znowu zaczęła płakać. - Koprze.. - Carlos szepnął, lecz dziewczyna i tak go usłyszała. Odwróciła się twarzą do niego. Chłopak znowu poczuł ten okropny ból w gardle i bicie gongu w swojej klatce piersiowej. Nie wiedział jak określić jej wyraz twarzy. Mógł powiedział, że wyglądała jakby uciekła z psychiatryka, lecz nie był pewny, czy to dobry opis. Z jednej strony wiedział, że to ona, lecz z drugiej jej nie rozpoznawał. - T.. Ta.. Tak..? - Próbowała się uśmiechnąć, lecz wyglądała jak klaun, który właśnie marnuje sobie życie i nic nie może z tym zrobić. - Koprze, znowu masz atak.. Powinnaś się położyć, pooglądać telewizję i zjeść coś dobrego.. - Mozolnie do niej podszedł i kciukiem próbował usunąć czerwoną brud na jej palcach. - Ja.. Ja.. - Zmarszczyła brwi, wiedział, że zastanawia się jak się mówi po polsku. Ostatnio Carlos zauważył, że w czasie prawdziwej furii może mówi tylko po angielsku. - Nawet się zraniłaś, ostatnio często to robisz. - Mrugnęła, nie rozumiejąc o co mu chodzi, lecz gdy spojrzała na swoją dłoń, zrozumiała. Jej dłoń została zabarwiona kolorem jej własnej krwi. Syknęła po chwili, już ból do niej dotarł. - Heh, przypadkiem to zrobiłam. - Zawstydziła się z powodu swojego zachowania, jak zwykle.. - Wiem, Koprze, wiem. - Jego beznamiętny głos nawet go zdziwił. Carlos zabrał dziewczynę do jej pokoju. Zadbał o nią, żeby nie zaczęła znowu myśleć o tych sprawach. Lecz gdy zamknęła drzwi, znowu usłyszał jej szloch. Jemu też się chciało płakać, lecz wiedział, że musi być silny. Wrócił do pokoju konferencyjnego i zaczął sprzątać bałagan. Postawił krzesła na miejscu a zdjęcia koleżanek wyrzucił. Zostawi tylko kilka, żeby Koper pamiętała, że może kogoś zapytać o pomoc. Nie mógł jej inaczej pomóc, wiedział, że w prawdziwym świecie nie istniał, tylko w tym Dillandzie. - Gdybym tylko istniał, mógłbym dać jej prawdziwą pomoc.. - Pojedyncza łez spłynęła po policzku i znowu wziął się do pracy. Musiał usunąć krew z dywanu. Po pół godzinie zakończył swoją robotę. Pokój znowu wyglądał normalnie. Miał nadzieję, że pokój Kopra także. Jego nadzieje się spełniły, wszystko dzięki temu, że dziewczyna usnęła. Podszedł do niej i pocałował ją w czoło. - Dobranoc. - Mimo uśmiechu na jego twarzy, wzrok był mętny. Jego życie także zanikało. Stwierdził, że dzisiaj spędzi wieczór z kimś. Samotność za bardzo dawała mu się we znaki. Dake nie był ani odrobinę zaskoczony, że widział sylwetkę swojego tak jakby sąsiada w swoich drzwiach. Tak jak kiedyś mu się to nie podobało, tak teraz było mu chłopaka żal. W całej krainie była bieda, lecz Dilland zamieniał się w ruinę, wszystko przez jakieś gówno. Carlos błagalnym wzrokiem błagał o wejście, nie musiał już nawet się pytać. - Wchodź. - Blondyn odsunął się z drzwi i pozwolił swojemu sąsiadowi wejść. Brunet uśmiechnął się w podziękowaniu i po chwili znajdował się w salonie. - Em, jak tam? - Dake niepewnie zapytał. Wiedział, że nie było świetnie, ale nie wiedział jak bardzo. - Jestem już zmęczony. - Fakt, Carlos się zmienił. Jak by kiedyś on powiedział, schmurzył się. Jego światło zaczęło zanikać a pojawiały się chmury. - Chcesz coś do picia? - Blond włosy surfer normalnie by o to nie pytał, ponieważ ten cygan zazwyczaj mu i tak kradł, ale ostatnio wszystko było takie chore. - Herbatę z mlekiem. - Było to dziwne, gdyż Carlos Horsey, którego znał nie pił herbatę z mlekiem, gdy nie był przy Koprze. Ona uwielbiała to, nie wiedzieć czemu.. Jednak nie miał zamiaru nic mówić i poszedł zrobić herbatę. Dla siebie wziął świeżo wyciskany sok z pomarańczy. Uwielbiał cytrusy. Po chwili usiedli naprzeciwko siebie, sącząc swoje napoje. - Dobre? - Dake przerwał nieprzyjemną ciszę a Carlos tylko skinął głową. To będzie trudniejsze niż myślał, zazwyczaj drugi chłopak gadał jak najęty. - Em, a chcesz o czymś pogadać? - Na serio surfer nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Czuł jak atmosfera w jego domu zaczyna tak gęstnieć, że za chwile pewnie zabraknie mu powietrza. - Jak tam u ciebie? - Twarz gościa nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, poza zmęczeniem. - Dobrze.. Lecz ostatnio wszyscy się gdzieś spieszą, nawet laski nie zatrzymują się, gdy je próbuję poderwać. A coś nowego u ciebie? - Westchnął znużony. - Niezbyt. Tylko no.. Z nią coraz gorzej.. - Wszyscy wiedzieli o kogo chodzi, lecz Carlos nie chciał powiedzieć jej imienia. To bolało. - Co tym razem zniszczyła? - Obrazy kilku dziewczyn, no wiesz... - No wiem. - Twarz bruneta zaczęła wyrażać kolejne emocje – smutek, bezsilność i żal. - Chcesz pograć w pokera przy piwie a po kilku butelkach zacząć wylewać smutki? - Chłopak zdziwił się na propozycję, lecz po chwili uśmiechnął się. - Ok. Wieczór minął szybko, po 8 szklankach piwa Carlos zaczął mówić o swoich problemach. A drugi chłopak go słuchał, było to chyba jedyne co mógł zrobić. Po 1 w nocy, brunet wszedł na łóżko blondyna i od razu usnął. - No kuźwa, znowu na moim łóżku.. - Przypomniały się mu stare czasy i Dake położy się obok. - Ech, ostatni raz, następnym razem go wywalę. - Nie pamiętał, który raz już to sobie obiecywał, lecz zanim się zaczął zastanawiać, usnął. Rozdział 2 Zanik dobra Czaszki patrzyły się na Carlosa wrogo, czyhając na potknięcie, z którego mogłyby się zacząć nabijać. Mimo iż rozpoznawał miejsce, w którym właśnie przebywał, nie mógł go nazwać. - Halo? - Mimo iż jego ciało próbowało krzyczeć, z jego ust wydobył się ledwie słyszalny szept. Panika piszczała mu w głowie, jakby wiedząc, że zaraz stanie się coś na serio przerażającego. Poza klaskaniem szczęk był to jedyny dźwięk, który mógł usłyszeć. Nie wiedział czemu, ale ignorował czaszki stojące przed nim. - Czy ktoś tu jest? - Mimo, iż znowu szeptał, jego gardło bolało jakby przez kilka godzin krzyczał jak najgłośniej mógł. - Na twoim miejscu zapytałbym się, gdzie jestem.. - Czaszka bez kilku zębów cicho zasyczała a jej martwe towarzyszki zaśmiały się jak dziewczyny-służki z typowego serialu dla młodzieży. - No to.. Gdzie jestem? - Carlos, nie wiedząc czemu, zapytał się z przerażeniem w głosie. Czaszki znowu zaczęły się okrutnie śmiać. - W Pokoju Zapomnienia! Jestem pewien, że tu już byłeś, słoneczko.. - Głośniejszy śmiech zaczął ranić jego uszy. Lecz jeszcze bardziej bolały słowa. Pokój Zapomnienia.. Tak, dobrze znał ten pokój, ale zawsze próbował o nim zapominać. Miał.. No, złe doświadczenia. - Ja sobie idę, mam was w dupie. - Próbowałem się szybko wycofać, lecz coś złapało mnie za nogę. Spadłem na podłogę, lecz nie odczuwałem, żeby cokolwiek tam było. Nie czułem ani bólu, ani niczego przyjemnego. Za to ból w kostce pulsował. Próbowałem się uwolnić, lecz cokolwiek mnie trzymało, nie chciało mnie wypuścić. Znowu usłyszałem śmiech czaszek a mnie coś ciągnęło do tyłu. Nagle pojawiła się światłość. Lecz nie był to dobry znak. W moich uszach zabrzmiała uspokajająca, lecz przerażająca melodia. - Carlosie, przyjdź do mnie, odpocznij.. Wiem, jak zmęczony jesteś.. - Wiedział, że to kłamstwo.. Nie odpocznie sobie, zniknie.. Mimo to część jego świadomości krzyczała, że czas by odpocząć. - Wiem, czego chcesz.. Daj sobie odrobinę odpoczynku, spokoju.. - Spokoju wiecznego. Moje ciało już się poddawało, coś ,co mnie złapało, ciągnęło mnie do światła. Otworzyłem jeszcze raz usta i z całych sił krzyknąłem. - NIEEEEEEEEEEEE! Obudziłem się. To był tylko sen. - Carlos.. Krzyczałeś przez sen. - Dake był nade mną. Patrzył się na mnie z ukrywanym przerażeniem w oczach. Poczułem, że byłem cały oblany potem. Moje serce waliło jak szalone a dłonie zaczęły drętwieć od nadmiaru adrenaliny. Blondyn usiadł obok mnie i poprawił moje włosy. Po chwili oddech mi się wyrównał. No prawie.. - Miałem koszmar.. - To jedyne co mogłem mu odpowiedzieć. Przełknąłem z trudem ślinę i spojrzałem w jego oczy. - No tyle to wiem. - Spojrzał na mnie z oczywistą złością. No cóż, nie wyśpi się i nie będzie wyglądać jak Mister Universe. Haha, żart, on nigdy tak nie wygląda. Po chwili, co dziwne, złość została zastąpiona przez zmartwienie? - Opowiesz mi o czym był koszmar? - Ziewnął zmęczony - Jutro ci powiem, zaraz padniesz. - I ja też. Koszmar mnie wymęczył – fizycznie i psychicznie. - Napewno? - Carlos wiedział, że Dake chciałby się wyspać. I on też. - Tak. - Horsey uśmiechnął się i położył się znowu na wygodnym posłaniu. - Dobranoc. - Zamknął oczy. - Dobranoc – Dake położył się obok kumpla, co dziwne, nie próbował go wygonić. Po chwili Carlos usnął. Chłopak nie miał już innych koszmarów. Na szczęście.. Mimo to, obudził się wcześnie. Nawet Dake jeszcze leżał. Nie to, żeby to było dziwne. Oboje lubili leżeć. Carlos wstał najciszej jak mógł i poszedł do kuchni. Był zmęczony, lecz wiedział, że nie zaśnie więcej, więc postanowił ukraść żarcie z lodówki. Niestety, nie było nic specjalnego, więc musiał sobie zrobić jajecznicę. Pamiętał jak Koper go uczyła, jak to się robi. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jajka ani mięso nie były zgniłe. Nie było zielone ani w innym podejrzanym kolorze, ale z Dakem to wszystko możliwe. Gdy gotowałem, usłyszałem, że drzwi od sypialni się otwierają. - Dzień dobry.. - Blondyn ziewnął i coś tam wymamrotał. Chyba to było 'hej'. I po tym zapadła niekomfortowa cisza. Nie był pewien, czy chcę mu opowiadać o swoim koszmarze. - Co robisz? - Robię jajecznicę. - Chyba powinien się zapytać Czy chcesz trochę?, ale mogłoby to zasugerować, że mu chce dać. I znowu zapadła cisza.. Tylko skwierczenie ratowało go przed oszaleniem z powodu pustki. Dake za to zaczął grzebać w lodówce. Po kilku minutach Carlos skończył przygotowywać żarło i zaczął je jeść przy białym, plastikowym stoliku. Pamiętał jak je kupował wraz z blondynem. Mieli kupić jakieś normalne, ale większość kasy wydali przed i wybrali jakieś przecenione gówno. Dake usiadł naprzeciwko niego i zaczął jeść kanapkę z chlebem. No tak, brunet wpierdzielił mu ostatnią wędlinę. - No to opowiesz mi o tym koszmarze? - Carlos przeklął w myślach, słysząc to pytanie. Chyba powinien opowiedzieć mu swój sen, lecz nie wiedział, czy jest gotowy. Spojrzał się na chłopaka i westchnął. Po dwóch minutach skończył opowiadać o swoim koszmarze. Nie był już zbytnio zainteresowany swoim jedzeniem, chociaż została jeszcze ćwierć. Dake tylko kiwnął głową. - Jak dla mnie powinieneś przez jakiś tydzień nie mieszkać z Koprem i pozwiedzać innych. - No kurwa, geniusz. Nie mógł jej tak zostawić.. Nie mógł. Przecież ona go potrzebuje. - Wiem, że pewnie się boisz ją zostawiać, lecz dla was obu będzie lepiej. - Już Carlos chciał zaprotestować, ale przerwano mu. - Wyślij ją na wakacje poza tym światem. Inne uniwersa też ją potrzebują. - Główny bohater westchnął ciężko i złapał się za głowę. - No dobra.. - Zgodził się niechętnie. Wiedział, co ma robić. Łatwo jest ją wysłać na wakacje. - To do niej zadzwonię. - Wziął swój telefon do ręki i połączył się z pierwszym numerem. - Hej Koprze? Nie obudziłem cię?- Przełknął ślinę, gdy usłyszał, że się połączyła. - Oh, hej Carlos. - Odezwał się głos z telefonu. Był spokojny i troszkę melancholijny, ale to nie było nic nowego. - Nie, nie obudziłeś mnie. - Co tam? - Zaczął mimowolnie owijać w bawełnę. Poczuł , że Dake chce go zabić wzrokiem. - Ah, dobrze.. - Nie wiedział, czy brać to jako kłamstwo. - A jak tam u ciebie? - Też dobrze. Ale no, mam pewien pomysł.. - Jego serce waliło jak szalone, nie wiedział, jak ona zareaguje na propozycję. - Słucham. - No, bo.. Ostatnio miałaś problem z emocjami. I myślę, że powinnaś zrobić sobie tydzień przerwy od tego świata. Powinnaś zacząć się bawić oryginalnym świecie. Może coś zjedz, idź do restauracji... - Dziewczyna nie odzywała się. O Ja.. - Hm, chyba masz rację. Jestem zmęczona. - Zrobiła zbyt długą przerwę. - Poproszę kogoś o popilnowanie mojej posiadłości. Ty też powinieneś zrobić sobie wolne. - Carlos westchnął z ulgą. - Dobrze. Dzięki, pa. - Pa. - I chłopak się rozłączył. Spojrzał na Dake'a z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Zgodziła się. - On odpowiedział uśmiechem. - No to ja rozumiem! - Zaśmiał się. - Ale i tak mi musisz oddać za żarcie. - Phi, chyba śnisz.. - Zaśmiał się Carlos. Nie da temu żydowi złamanego centa. Rozdział 3 Nie lubię alkoholu, dlatego zawsze zostaje go mało. Kilka dni minęło od przeprowadzenia się do domu Dejka. Robili wiele głupich, szalonych rzeczy oraz jeszcze głupszych i bardziej szalonych rzeczy. W skrócie: norma. Oczywiście nie mogło zabraknąć kłótni z idiotycznych powodów oraz z powodu żarcia i spania.. Żarcie i spanie są zbyt poważnymi tematami by się o nie nie kłócić. Jednak trzeciego dnia już nie mogli wytrzymać w swoim małym, troszkę śmierdzącym domku. No cóż, wszędzie leżące ubranie Dejka nie jest najpiękniejszym widokiem. A zapach jest jeszcze gorszy. Carlos miał już dość sprzątania po swoim „koledze”. Co on jest? Jego żoną? Pomyślał, że pewnie ktoś.. A nawet małe, krzyczące „TO JEST CANON, TO JEST CANON!” ktosie chciałyby, żeby był, ale życie jest okrutne i najlepsze shipy nigdy nie będą oficjalne. Machnął swą grzywą i udał się z koszem brudnych ubrań do łazienki. Jak dobrze, że już się przyzwyczaił do smrodu potu, morza i kebsów od podejrzanych turków. Niby taki wysportowany a kebaby wpierdziela jakby głodował w Afryce przez 5 lat. Carlos wsadził ubrania do pralki, która kiedyś wzięli, bo ktoś wyrzucił i złapał się za głowę. - O kurcze, zostałam kurą domową rudego żyda. Co się ze mną dzieje.. - Mrugnął kilka razy i wpadł na plan. - Ok, idziemy do dyskoteki. Dawno nie byłem! - Powiedział pod nosem i pobiegł znaleźć Dejka. Koper nigdy nie lubiła dyskotek. Mówiła, że ludzie przychodzą tam, aby kogoś poderwać, upić się, lub uprawiać seks bez-stosunkowy oraz stosunkowy. I miała rację, chociaż nigdy na żadnej dyskotece nie była. - DEJK, DEJK! - CZEGO?! - Blondyn odłożył swoją deskę toaletową na specjalne krzesełko i spojrzał się na niego zdenerwowanym wzrokiem. - Mam pomysł, pójdźmy na dyskotekę~ - Carlos machnął biodrami i skoczył z ekscytacji. Dejk spojrzał się na niego zdziwiony i troszkę zmieszany. Czyżby brunet zapomniał, że nie jest słodką dziewczynką z anime? - Muuuszę? Ostatni raz, kiedy byliśmy to musiała mnie przyprowadzić policja do domu, bo tak się upiłem, że stymulowałem kontakt płciowy z rzeźbą Patrona Stanu – MacKinga. - Zarumienił się i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Carlos parsknął śmiechem na wspomnienie. Piękne czasy. - Oj, dawaj. Tym razem jak będziesz chciał stymulować stosunek seksualny z rzeczą martwą to cię wezmę w ramiona i zaprowadzę do domu.. Ewentualnie zawsze możesz ograniczyć alkohol.. - Pffff.. Jesteś zabawny. ~*~ Była 19:35. Już niedługo mieli wychodzić na imprę do najbliższego klubu – Latającej Cytryny z Krainy Kwasowości. Dziwna nazwa, ale na szczęście wnętrze zazwyczaj nie śmierdziało niczym kwaśnym – nawet nie śmierdziało siarką. Tylko potem, seksem, alkoholem i rzygami. Carlos czesał swoje włosy na niedbały fryz prosto z łóżka. Nie ubierał się za specjalnie. Normalnie założyłby swoją błyszczącą złotem i znakami drogowymi bluzkę oraz te wspaniałe prawie obcisłe i prawie wygodne spodnie, ale dzisiaj bał się, że się ubrudzą jak będzie musiał ciągnąć Dejka do domu. Ostatni raz machnął swoją grzywą przed lustrem i podszedł do drzwi. - DEJK, RUDASIE, SCHODŹ NO TUTAJ, ALBO CI COŚ ZROBIĘ! - Usłyszał tupanie a po chwili ironiczny głos. - Zrobić mi to ty możesz loda co najwyżej. - Mrugnął po chwili, gdyż zrozumiał, jak to zabrzmiało i dodał. - No homo, oczywiście. - W twoim przypadku to homo. - Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Możemy iść na tę dyskotekę, czy nie? - Otworzył drzwi, wziął kurtkę i spojrzał się na niego z oczekiwaniem. - No spokooo.. - Dejk wziął swoją kurtkę i wyszedł z domu. - Masz klucze? - Carlos skinął głową i zamknął dom. Tym razem może niczego im nie ukradną. ~*~ Po około 15 minutach byli na miejscu. Nie obyło się oczywiście bez kłótni o smak lodów. Dejk lubił miętowe i o smaku mango a Carlos cytrynowe i waniliowe. Było to według nich godne kłótni, jednakże uspokoili się przed wejściem do Latającej Cytryny z Krainy Kwasowości. - Ja pierdzielę, ktokolwiek nazwał to miejsce musiał za dużo wypić soku z cytryny. - Blondyn powiedział pod nosem. - Albo się zatruł kwasem cytrynowym. - Dodał Carlos i weszli do środka. Normalnie przed dyskotekami stoją jacyś ochroniarze, ale właściciel jest na nich zbyt skąpy. Latająca Cytryna nie była zachwycającym miejscem. Same jego wnętrze mogło pogłębić depresję. Ale to dobry chwyt na kupowanie drinków, by się upić. Babki, które tu przychodziły nie można nazwać ładnymi. Carlos byłby ładniejszą dziewczyną od nich. A na pewno ma ładniejsze włosy. Z tego powodu nie poszli tańczyć, tylko od razu usiedli przy barze. Podszedł do nich barman.. Carlos chciał już coś zamówić, gdy zrozumiał, że to.. - Kazik, co ty tu robisz? - Chłopak wyszczerzył się jak zębaty na suchary. - Nie widać? - Och, ten wiecznie wkurzony Kazik.. - Widać, po prostu.. Myślałem, że mieszkasz i pracujesz w jakimś innym kraju.. - Długa historia.. - Mruknął wkurzony konwersacją. - Co pijecie do kur... - Chrząknął. - Co pijecie? - Poproszę Tequilę z sokiem pomarańczowym. - Carlos spróbował się nie zaśmiać. Jak ciekawie spotkać starego kumpla. - A ja poproszę Heinekena. - Dejk podrapał się po głowie. Zazwyczaj zamawiał wódkę i trochę się wstydził tego, że zmienił rodzaj trunku. - Widzę, że sławny surfer nie chce dzisiaj wylądować desce klozetowej. - Czerwona Głowa zaśmiała się głośno i zaczęła robić drinka. Blondyn westchnął zirytowany, ale nie odpowiedział żadną ripostą, bo to akurat była prawda. - Nooo.. To jak tam u ciebie Kazik? - Carlos spojrzał się na starego kumpla z ciekawością. Kiedy się oni ostatnio spotkali? Nie pamiętał. - Pracuję, odpoczywam, czasem gram na gitarze. Nic ciekawego. - Podał im napoje. Szczerze mówiąc, nienawidził tej pracy, więc wolał gadać z nimi niż dawać drinki jakimś debilom. - Jako, że pewnie nie zapytasz.. To u mnie ok. Jestem zmęczony, ale to przyzwyczajenie. - Brunet spojrzał się na kolegę obok niego, czekając na jego wypowiedź. - Carlos się do mnie znowu przeprowadził, więc spokoju nie mam. - I tak nie miałeś, bo próbujesz udawać, że jesteś popularny wśród dziewczyn. - Bo jestem. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie ty cyganie jeden. A w ogóle gdzie są moje ciastka, co osobiście kupiłem wczoraj? - W dupie. - W twojej dupie to będzie dildo jeśli ich nie oddasz. - Chyba w twojej, ty rudy żydzie! - Tak zaczęła się ich kolejna kłótnia. Kazik mógł się tylko na nich gapić i dziwić się, że jeszcze się nie pozabijali, albo nie uprawiali zbyt agresywnego seksu. Rozejrzał się dookoła sprawdzając, czy nie ma nikogo, kogo znał. Na szczęście nikogo nie było, więc nie musiał udawać, że ich nie zna. Gości też zbytnio nie było. ~*~ Po wypiciu kilku szklanek napojów alkoholowych Carlos i Dejk zaczęli tańczyć na parkiecie. Już prawie wszyscy goście uciekli do domów lub hoteli, co jest dziwne jak na godzinę 21:00. DJ nawet nie grał muzyki, bo uznał, że ma w dupie tę robotę i poszedł wcześniej. Nie zniechęciło to jednak naszych bohaterów do tańców. Za muzykę robiły im ich śmiechy, dziwne piosenki, które czasem uciekały z ich ust oraz dźwięki naczyń. - Hera, Koka, Hasz, LSD! - Zaczął śpiewać kolejną piosenkę Carlos - Ta zaaabawaa po noocach się śni.. - Po czym dodał Dejk. Resztę zaczęli już śpiewać w duecie. - LSD, HERA, KOKA I HASZ! Podzieel się z koleegami czyym maszz~ - I na tym skończyła się ich znajomość słów piosenki. Jednak nadal śpiewali, cokolwiek, o czymkolwiek. Kazik stwierdził, że trzeba interweniować, zanim na serio zaczną się bawić podejrzanymi proszkami. - Ok, ludzie, już wypierdzielać. - Powiedział bardzo ładnie i siłą wyrzucił ich z klubu. Nie mieli nawet czasu zareagować. - Chuuuj cii w duupę... - Brunet zaśmiał się. Blondyn złapał go za ramię. - Idziemy do domu~? - Carlos skinął głową i chwiejnym krokiem wyruszyli do domu. Ich towarzyszami byli księżyc i moherowa mafioza. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach